Hero From Iron
by a crashclown
Summary: He will not give up. No matter how hard the path may seem, he will never stop in his pursuit of being a hero, and so he continues moving forward...all the way into another world. An unforeseen step to the side, but not backwards. Shirou Emiya does what he knows best, as he keeps trying to be a hero in a world filled with ninjas.(rated M for future storylines)


...mmmh tired. Why am I so tired, just a moment ago I was...well I wasn't here, and now I'm here so- Ah that person maybe he can tell me who I am. I open my mouth and something similar to a gurgle comes out.

Well that wasn't suppose to happen. Well the giant woman, seems to be amused so that's a plus.

Giant woman? That doesn't seem right. At that though I stop a bit to analyze the situation around me.

Oh, It seems I'm in a crib, and apparently a child.

Wait, what?

I'm pretty sure I'm an adult, or was, or am, actually how did I get here. Ah, it's no use. My eyelids feel heavy I'm going to sleep, I feel no Immediate danger or any immediate threat let's hope I can solve this when I wake up.

(1 week later)

After, what can be said to be, one of the youngest identity crisis ever, I was able to remember who I am. I am Shirou Emiya son, adopted, son of Kiritsugu Emiya, 3rd rate magus, and future hero of justice. I am, approximately, 21 yrs old, and I am now a toddler.

Yeah, that doesn't make sense, and that's probably because I've reincarnated.

As for how I died...hard to say, I don't even remember dying, as for the why? Because magi are sore losers.

The hunt went easy enough, the magus had a few a tricks up his sleeve like any magus, but he was defeated regardless. Unfortunately it didn't end as it was supposed to.

One moment I was hunting down a rogue mage who had stolen an artifact from Zeltrech, what it was he didn't say except for it being an "unfinished toy I got bored with,"Needless to say letting Zeltrech's 'Toys,' in the hands of a dangerous magus didn't sound like a good Idea.

To be completely honest I would have done it regardless of the threat, as nothing zeltrech makes falling in the hand of a dangerous magus could be anything else but a bad idea.

I had gone to his hideout, take down his defenses, and killed the magus. That was supposed to be it easy, and done. Obviously I'm not that lucky.

He had a few traps in place that if his heartbeat were to reach zero, Zeltrech's artifact was to act as a bomb and blow the premises. The resulting explosion could have done anything from blow everything to smithereens, to teleporting everything to a random location or if i'm lucky, i'm usually not, just summoning a large wind.

Too bad I didn't know any of this at the time.

I was fighting what appeared to be a large metal golem in the shape of a giant scorpion. Fighting it was more of an annoyance than anything else, but it was the magus that it was guarding that was the problem. I had come, we had fought, I had the advantage and he retreated into a lower chamber underground.

That was perplexing.

That should have been the indicator, that something was amiss, but I just assumed there was a secret exit there I missed. Regardless I chased him, and while he was gathering energy from the lan lines I was killing or breaking his golems.

At his final moment before he made his 'big' move, I intercepted his incantation by throwing a golem piece laying around of his head.

That man's head must be harder than my own, since after an unhealthy thump sound of his head, and a small moment pause he continued. But that moment pause was all I needed.

Taking advantage of his pause I made a dash and headed towards Zeltrech's toy, which seemed to be the crutch to his whole plan. It was a bracelet, with a rabbit's head ornament attached to it.

Only Zeltrech would create 'unique' mystic codes.

Zeltrech's taste in jewelry aside, I placed it on my person, and finished the fight. It was anticlimactic compared to what came before. It seemed the moment I got the artifact out of the formal circle, there was some kind of backlash as he was breathing card for the remainder of the fight.

Still, I'll take any advantage I can take. Especially when they have suspicious artifacts on their side.

Although he got the last laugh.

The rabbit bracelet, a.k.a Zeltrech's toy, which was already around my wrist started glowing, and with a certain explosion of mana that came from everywhere around me, and the corpse by my feet.

The device activated. And with a flash of light,and a…"Pyon," sound. I blanked out to a world of white.

A short while later I woke up, as a child.

That's it. With, but a flash I wake up and am now a toddler.

Not how I foresaw my day ending, but when dealing with 2nd magic, expecting nonsensical things should be expected.

I am a bit saddened about my situation...but really what can I do.

I had hoped that someone would come out to rescue me, but it's been a week now and there's no sign of help coming, not that I could be aware of as I'm a toddler. Nothing I can do about it.

Rin was working some project for Zeltrech with luvia, and usually when she does that she's busy for a few weeks if not a couple of months, so it will be awhile before she finds out about my...incident, so I shouldn't abandon all hope, but I should wait a while.

That being said I don't think I will grow to 21 years of age in a couple week… Can the second magic speed up someone's time?

Damn this is a mess. Rin is going to be piss. Will Zeltrech show up anytime soon? Do I have to grow up again? Guess I'll just keep being a baby until then, huh.

My circumstances are a bit abnormal, it's hard to tell just if I died or not, seeing as I am in a new world, but hold all my old memories. Regardless as long as I keep saving people Rin will find me. If not her maybe Luvia, but if Luvia here's about this that would mean Zeltrech will find me in child form and that means...I hope Rin finds me first.

Hell knowing Rin she might just show up one day laugh at my newborn self, and rescue me away,

Wait does that make me the damsel in distress?

Best not to think about it, but until that day I'll just have to do whatever it is babie do I suppose.

Existential crisis aside, I've learned many very...intriguing pieces of information during that one first and most obvious being this is probably not my old world. After all My world is not this heavy in mana, implying that this world is in the age of the gods, and timetravel seems unlikely as it was a zeltrech artifact that caused this.

The second being by own body.

After getting used the periodic loss of consciousness, as an infant's body gets tired quickly, I started taking an inner look at my body, and found something surprising. My 27 circuits intact...and several more right next to them.

I was surprised. I didn't know how they came to be, but I had somehow procured several hundred high quality magic circuits, but my dismay quickly turned to confusion.

 _What are you?_ I remember thinking at that time.

They were powerful, there's no debating that, but they most certainly weren't running my Od or even mana, but something else. A quick, well maybe not so quick, analysis of my new circuits show it wasn't one energy, but two. These two combine to make something else, also I'm not sure, but one of them seems to be my Od, but the other is...different.

In a moment of curiosity I open up one of the "points," to see if it's applicable with magecraft.

* **PAIN** *

I open my eyes in shock and stop that course almost immediately. That was not pleasant. As soon as I did that I was overwhelmed, if I hadn't stopped it I could have made some severe internal damage.

Note to self: Must not practice magecraft with foreign energy without a professional help… Unless their is no professional for this case, in which case lets hope for the best.

…

'Sigh,' so here I am, In a strange new body, In a strange new world, with strange new energy. Well at least I'm healthy.

Still though, I'd wish I could grow a bit faster.


End file.
